


victoria's many secrets

by flirtingwithtrackers



Series: tumblr drabbles [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtingwithtrackers/pseuds/flirtingwithtrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bellarke + ‘you work at Victoria’s Secret and no I’m not a creep I’m just trying to find yoga pants for my sister but I have no idea what I’m doing’ AU</p>
<p>or, the one where bellamy gets lost among the lingerie and clarke helps him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	victoria's many secrets

**Author's Note:**

> basically just bellamy being clueless af because it's adorable fiGHT ME
> 
> had fun writing this, hope you like it :))

Bellamy finds himself overwhelmed by the bright pink and black decor, the sparkly floor, and the _millions_ of bras and underwear that seem to come in just about every color he could ever imagine (and a few he can’t)—all because he loves his sister. O’s birthday is coming up in a few days and he can remember her dropping a few not-so-subtle hints that she wanted a pair of yoga pants from Victoria’s Secret, even going as far as “accidentally” leaving her Angel card on the counter in _his_ apartment. He didn’t think the store would be so difficult to manage, the technicolor intimates spanning the entire store inch-to-inch with no stretchy black pants in sight.

And it’s not that Bellamy is intimidated by women’s lingerie, because he _isn’t_. He’s a big fan of all things women, intimate, and the _glorious_ mixture of both. He just never expected for there to be so many different kinds of bras, with different degrees of padding, straps, closures, shapes. Even the underwear come in some pretty weird shapes and materials, all laid out in organized rows by style. He finds himself testing the padding levels of the bras arranged on the wall, having never paid much attention to _mechanics_ of it all.

Bellamy’s running his fingers over the bedazzled pattern on a push-up bra when he hears someone cough behind him. He quickly lets go, spinning around to face them, cheeks burning. 

“Need any help?” The blonde behind him has her eyebrows raised in what Bellamy thinks must be amusement, her eyes darting to the bra he left askew on the rack behind him. She’s also gorgeous, but he’s trying not to acknowledge that right now, instead trying to manage the flush traveling down his neck at a fast pace. His hands nervously clasp together in front of him.

It takes a few moments for him to remember why he’s here. “Actually, yes. I was looking for yoga pants. For my sister. It’s her birthday.” She smiles, a small quirk of her pretty pink lips.

“Are you looking for more athletic ones or ones for everyday?” She must tell he’s thrown by the question because she elaborates. “The Ultimate ones in Pink,” she points to the bright pink and white room next door, “are more sporty, while the Most-Loved and Everywhere ones are more casual, for everyday.”

Octavia never specified, _surprisingly_ , so Bellamy takes a guess, hoping for the best. “I think more casual would be good.” The woman smiles amiably at him before guiding him towards the back of the store, and Bellamy can’t help but smile back. He focuses on the golden waves trailing down her back as she walks in front of him, not wanting his gaze to drop too low. She finally stops at a rack along the side wall, her fingers running along the tops of the hangers.

“So these are the most popular, and they’re _really_ comfortable. I own like 3 pairs.” She looks back at him expectantly and Bellamy drags his eyes away, looking at the rack for the first time. He didn’t expected there to be so many colors, each pair having a different colored waistband. The woman waits patiently behind him as he cards through the different kinds. She waits a few moments before intervening again, this time with a shy smile on her face. “Does she have a favorite color?”

“Blue,” he answers automatically, only realizing his haste when she laughs a little—a wonderful sound.

She looks down at the rack thoughtfully before picking out a pair. “These are nice.” He nods in agreement, looking forward to the end of this shopping trip even though he’s not really looking forward to never seeing this girl again. “And you can get a gift receipt, just in case,” she says, a little laugh in her voice. “Do you know what size she needs?”

Bellamy smiles in relief. “Luckily, I do,” he says, grabbing his phone to check the message O sent him earlier that week.

He’s grabbing the right size from the blonde’s hands when another woman comes up behind them, a bright smile on her face. She’s holding the mic of her headset away from her mouth when she speaks to them, “Are you guys finding everything okay?” Bellamy looks between the two women quickly before nodding.

Once the other woman has walked away, he turns to the blonde next to him. “You don’t work here?” He’d be more pleased that he got her to blush if he wasn’t so embarrassed. He probably should have noticed the lack of uniform, how she’s only wearing dark jeans and a t-shirt, no headset, name tag, or lanyard in sight.

“No,” she says quietly, laughing a little at his shocked expression. She shrugs her shoulders adorably. “You just look so overwhelmed.”

“Well, thank you for your help…” He trails off, looking at her expectantly.

“Clarke,” she says, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

“Bellamy,” he reciprocates. “Well, Clarke, I think I need to make it up to you, since it’s not your job or anything.” She blushes again this time and Bellamy lets himself enjoy it.

“No, really, it wasn’t any trouble,” she waves him off, blue eyes wide and sincere. 

“It’s the least I can do to thank you for picking out my sister’s birthday present.”

She nods, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation. “Okay, fine." 

“Let me pay for this and I’ll buy you lunch,” Bellamy says, looking around for the cashier counter. Clarke laughs as she points it out to him, shaking her head almost fondly as he walks away. He looks back at her every few moments on the way there to find her smiling back each time.

She makes him pick where they eat as they walk to the mall’s food court, his pink shopping bag swinging in between them.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on [tumblr](http://clarkeslight.tumblr.com) :))


End file.
